Halo Franchise
Many products and ideas that are set in the Halo Universe contain the word, or are titled, "Halo", named primarily after the massive ring-shaped space installations. Video Games *The ''Halo'' Trilogy - The original first-person shooter trilogy. **''Halo: Combat Evolved'' - The first Halo video game. ***''Halo PC'' - The Windows and Mac version of Halo: Combat Evolved. ****Halo: Custom Edition - A free, unsupported upgrade to the Windows part of Halo: Combat Evolved. **''Halo 2'' - The second halo video game ***Halo 2 Vista - The Windows Vista version of Halo 2. **''Halo 3'' - The final installment of the FPS series. ***''Halo 3 Beta'' - The beta stage of the third installment. ***''Halo 3: ODST'' - The upcoming expansion pack of Halo 3. *A series of Halo spin-off games. **''Halo Wars'' - The RTS version of the Halo series developed by Ensemble Studios. ***''Halo Wars: Limited Edition'' - The limited edition of the RTs version of Halo. Includes several rare pieces of merchandise. **''Halo: Chronicles'' - A Halo game developed by Peter Jackson and Wingnut Interactive in association with Bungie. As of 2009, the game is on indefinite hold. **''Halo: Reach'' - Not much is known about this new game. However, it will most likely be focused on the events of the Halo novel: Halo: The Fall of Reach Video Game Levels *"Halo" - The second level in Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Delta Halo" - The eighth level in Halo 2. *"Halo" - The tenth and final level of Halo 3. Films *''Halo Movie'' - The upcoming Hollywood feature production. It has been delayed multiple times, and is being produced by Peter Jackson. *''Halo: Legends - A series of animes set in the Halo Universe. Novels *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' - The book explaining what happened before Halo: Combat Evolved by Eric Nylund. *''Halo: The Flood'' - The novelization of Halo: Combat Evolved by William C. Dietz. *''Halo: First Strike'' - The book explaining the SPARTAN programs. **''Halo Box Set'' - The box set featuring the three first Halo Novels. *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' - The book introducing Onyx. *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' - The prequel to the Halo saga set at the beginning of the Human-Covenant War. *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' - The latest novel that revealed the location of the Spartan Gray Team. *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' - A collection of Halo stories set to be released in both print and audio format November 24th 2009. Music *Halo: Original Soundtrack *Halo 2: Original Soundtrack *Halo 3: Original Soundtrack *Halo Wars Original Soundtrack Books *''Halo Graphic Novel'' - The comic book based on the Halo Universe. *The Art of Halo - The Halo Artists behind the scenes book. *''Halo 2: Special Collector's Edition Manual'' - The manual that comes with Halo 2 Special Collectors Edition. *''Halo: Combat Evolved: Sybex Official Strategies & Secrets. *Halo 2: The Official Game Guide'' - The guide and straight way for becoming a better player. *''Halo: Uprising: - The ''Halo comic book series by Marvel Comics. *''Halo 3: The Cradle of Life'' - A short webcomic made to advertise Halo 3. Forerunner Constructs *The Ark - A construct that creates Halos. *The Halos - The Forerunner weapons of absolute last resort. *Alpha Halo The first Halo discovered, also known as Installation 04. **Installation 04 (II) - A replacement for the one Master Chief destroyed. *Delta Halo - The second Halo discovered, also known as Installation 05. *Installation 01 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms. *Installation 02 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms. *Installation 03 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms. *Installation 06 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms. *Installation 07 - One of the multiple Halo rings not visited during the series, but seen in holograms.